Made for Me
by FreakyWeird
Summary: After months of being apart Clary and Jace are finally reunited. Both of them have changed, but they prove to each other just how made for each other they are. After CoFA, Lemons/Fluff, one shot Clace, slight OOC


**Dear readers, please, please, I am BEGGING you, please be easy on me. This is my first Lemon, and note that I say LEMON and NOT smut because I am not prepared to write the graphicness required for smut. **

**SPOILER ALERT: This is after CoFA, so if you haven't read it yet, I urge you, turn back now, read it, and then read this. Spoilers approximately twenty words after this!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: This is set after CoFA and is what I imagine has happened, Jonathan (aka Sebastian) has possessed Jace like at the end, and they can't leave each other because if one dies so does the other. But, the possession has changed Jace, he's more sinister and evil, and some of his views have changed to Jonathans. However, it isn't one way, and Jace's love for Clary has gone to Jonathan. So even though Jonathan hates Clary's guts, he wants her safe and he can't hurt her.**

**Here we go... Jace's POV cuz I think it'd be better...**

I followed Clary. I was above her, walking along the edge of the building, watching as she walked home to the institute. I had heard the fight she had with Jocelyn from a few houses over. Clary was upset, and I wanted more than ever to go to her and wrap my arms around her but I restrained. I don't think she would like this new me.

Clary's feet dragged, she was exhausted. From the late time to the fight and to the insomnia that had been plaguing her past few weeks, she had next to no energy. The backpack bounced softly on her back, but other than that she was silent. Her training had been going well; you could see that from a mile away. She was more graceful and controlled. My Clary was more silent and deadly.

She sniffed as she raised her mobile to her ear, "Isabelle, yeah I'm okay. I had a fight with my mum, it's alright if I come to the institute isn't it?"

I heard a buzz from the phone, but the speakers were too small for me to hear it from this distance. Clary half heartedly laughed, and I was grateful for Isabelle. I saw now how much of a silly little girl Isabelle was, but she was a good friend to Clary and for that I would leave her alone. Clary spoke again, "Yeah I should be there within-,"

She broke off as a shadow moved into her way from an alley. It was a demon, I couldn't place its name but I knew I had studied it before. It stopped and saw Clary, and before Clary could take a breath for a gasp it pounced and flew fifteen feet down the pavement flying at her. Clary managed to move out of its path before it hit her, there was an inch between them as the demon flew past her and then sank its claws into the pavement to stop its self and turn around, ploughing through the concrete slabs as if it was butter.

Clary had dropped her phone and she cursed in frustration as she picked it back up. There was a spider web crack across the front of it. Clary stuffed it into her pocket and brought out an unsheathed seraph blade. She whispered its name as the demon charged again. This time the demon had expected her to go to the side, so it spread its arms, or what passed as them, wide. Clary fell back on the ground to avoid it, and as it passed over her she thrust the blade into the creature's stomach.

The creature ripped the pavement up again to stop itself, but there was a trail of blood this time. I grinned, "That's my girl."

Clary was stood back up and facing the demon. It wasn't charging anymore, but evaluating her more closely. It was a lot like a giant dog, its head ten feet high. Its powerful muscles tensed as it leapt once more, but instead it ran away from Clary, leaping away down the street. Huh, smart demon, who would have guessed.

I looked at Clary as she sank to the ground, her shoulders sagging with exhaustion. I hopped down off the roof of the building. The ground rushed up to me and the impact stung my feet, but nothing was broken. I walked cautiously towards her as she gathered her strength to face me. She thought I was another attacker.

As her eyes met mine she sank back to the ground in shock, looking at me in disbelief. I crouched next to her, my hands itched to touch her, brush her hair from her face and kiss her. Instead I just asked her, "Are you okay?"

She mutely shook her head and then said, "Is it really you? Are you here?"

I looked into her eyes, I could see that she was falling apart; she thought she was losing her mind. I smirked, "I know I'm too good looking to be walking this earth, but really Clary."

She gasped and then flung herself on me, her arms wrapping over my shoulders and her head burying into my neck. I held her close as she clung to me. We sat like that for what seemed a life time, but not nearly long enough. She was in my arms, I was actually holding her. I hadn't realised until now that these past few weeks I felt as if a part of me was missing. Now, here, in the dark sat on the pavement, I felt whole.

Clary kissed my neck, and then started peppering kisses all over me. I closed my eyes, I was in heaven. It felt as if I had been burned all over, and everywhere she kissed was cool water, her healing me, a soothing balm. Without opening my eyes I kissed her. Her lips parted, allowing me to taste her, feel her.

We broke apart, "Come with me Clary," I begged.

Clary looked at me sadly, "Jace... I can't just leave everyone. You've been gone for two months; I don't even know where you want me to go with you."

I leaned and kissed her neck, just under her ear. She shivered, "I can't come back Clary. I'm bounded to him. We are one, we are inseparable."

She gulped painfully, "You and who?"

I looked into her eyes, she already knew the answer to that but she needed to hear me say it. I stroked her face, "Jonathan," I whispered.

Her eyes closed as if she had been hurt. My arms tightened their grip around her waist. Her head rested on my shoulder and I stroked her head, she whispered, "Tell me about what happened, and I'll come with you."

I didn't want to, but if it meant her staying with me I would. I don't think I could part from her again; I nodded, "Not here. Come on, we'll go get something to eat."

I stood and brought her up with me, not letting go of her hand. It felt good to just feel her again. We walked through the dark night streets of New York City until we crossed a late night cafe.

I pushed the door open and let Clary past me and into the shabby run down place. She sat on a cracked chair as I ordered two coffees. A few months back I wouldn't have even known what the difference between a latte and cappuccino was.

I brought the Styrofoam cups to Clary and ignored the demon smell that I got from some of the late night patrons. They watched us with glowing eyes in their human forms, but they didn't approach. They didn't dare.

I gave Clary her cup and sat across from her, running my fingers over the warm surface of mine. Clary touched my hands, "Your nails."

I glanced at them; they were chewed down bad and cracked. I shrugged, "Bad habits."

I couldn't stop looking at Clary, her red hair was messy from her fight, and she was thinner, a lot thinner, with dark circles under her eyes. She bit her dry chapped bottom lip, "Jace, what happened up on that roof?"

I leaned forwards, "Angel Clary, I'm so sorry. It was never meant to happen and now..."

She trailed her fingers over the back of my hand, "Just tell me."

I nodded and took a deep bracing breath. I hadn't talked about this, but being with Clary gave me the strength, "Jonathan, he had been woken to some level of consciousness. It was either Simon's blood or we think Lilith's power might have transferred to him, by some extent. Anyway, I hadn't realised that I had been healing, and the possession rune was already back together before I noticed.

"But this time, I was Jonathan's doll, Jonathan's puppet. He knew what was needed to complete the ritual, and I couldn't move, couldn't breathe, on my own will. Once he was awake, we high tailed it out of there before the Clave reached the top floor."

"We?" Clary pointed out.

I grimaced, "Clary it's hard to explain." She leant forward and her small hand covered mine, her green eyes were sharp and clear, encouraging. "You aren't going to like this," I warned. Her expression didn't change so I pressed on, "The possession rune was only temporary, and once it had worn out we would have been ourselves again. But the ritual, it tied me and Jonathan together."

Clary frowned, "How so?"

I leant forward, "I'm always aware of him on some level. If one of us is hurt or in danger, the other knows, and we can find each other if we concentrate hard enough. And if we're in the same room and we're feeling a strong emotion, we know."

"Brilliant, you have finally learnt how to be aware of others," Clary said demeaning me.

I shook my head, "I don't think you quite understand. Clary, if Jonathan dies so do I." Her eyes widened, so I carried on, "And that's not all, the ritual has changed me Clary. I'm not sure you'll like me as much as before."

I sat back and sighed, this was it, the make or break. Clary's head tilted to one side, "What do you mean?"

I bit my lip, "Jonathan and I aren't just bound to each other, we are each other. Let's just say I'm more cynical to the world, and I'm not as forgiving or caring as before. I wasn't much in the first place but," I sighed, struggling to explain, "Before; I would have cared one way or the other about the Lightwoods. Now, I can't give two tosses. But I've not just gained some of Jonathan's views on the world, he's gained mine."

"So he's what, even more of a jackass?" Clary asked bitterly.

I looked at her coldly, "No, I mean that he loves you."

Shock ran across her face and she whispered, "Our kind of love is the type than can raise cities up or burn them to the ground."

"And make a demon capable of love. Jonathan still hates you, he still thinks you're a silly whore, but he doesn't want you hurt. I don't think he is _capable_ of hurting you anymore. At least, not in the way he wants. After the fight on the roof, Jonathan threatened you to try and control me. And I believed him up until the point he couldn't throw the dagger at you. That's when we first realised that this ritual went both ways."

Clary was biting her lip again, and it was making me hot all over. She looked at me through her eyelashes, "So if I come with you, I'll be with Jonathan at the same time?"

I grimaced, "We're holed up in an apartment at the moment. We don't spend much time there, he's busy doing whatever it is his twisted mind has managed to conjure up and I'm always hunting down demons and downworlder's."

"Downworlder's?" Clary asked shocked. Of course, she still see's them like I used to, a nuisance but all in all okay. She sees them as decent beings that deserve a chance.

I rolled my eyes, "Clary, most of the filthy half breeds aren't like Simon and Luke. They roll about in their self pity and mundie's pay the price."

I could see in Clary's eyes that she realised just how much I had changed. She sighed, "I'm not leaving you. You've already so different; I'm not letting Sebastian ruin the rest of your humanity."

I pulled a face, "Clary, he's Jonathan, your brother, part demon. Calling him by a different name isn't going to change anything."

Clary shrugged, stubborn, "There's power in a name."

She yawned then, and I remembered how exhausted she must have been. I stood up, "Come on, I'll take you back to HQ."

"Okay Batman," she said as she stood and followed me out of the crappy diner, leaving two untouched crappy cups of coffee stone cold on the table.

I looked at her as I held the door open for her, "What's a Batman?"

She laughed at me, "If Simon was here, he would be horrified right now."

~~Made for Me~~

A week had passed and we had settled into a routine. I would go out and get into my usual fights to release the angst I felt. Jonathan disappeared mysteriously to conduct his devious little twisted plan of revenge. And Clary was on house arrest.

It had taken time but Clary had steadily become more used to being around Jonathan. At first she wouldn't leave my room in her pyjamas. Then she got used to going out for snack and well...

I walked into the apartment aching and pissed. Clary was sat on the couch reading with a loose tank top and a pair of my boxers on. She couldn't have done worse. I froze when I saw her, feeling my arousal. The sexual tension surrounding us has been growing increasingly stressed, and pretty soon one of us was going to snap.

I was pretty close to snapping. Just the fact she was in _my_ boxers turned me on.

"Clary, have some decency," I snapped as I walked over to get a drink.

Clary looked at me in indifferent amusement, "My, aren't we grouchy, didn't get your way?"

I scowled, "I nearly lost a fight to a werewolf. I am trying to wallow in myself pity here, and you dressed like that doesn't help the matter."

Clary laughed at me, "Come here, I'll heal you."

I walked over to her and took my jacket and shirt off. She sucked in a breath at the claw marks all over my back. At least they'd stopped bleeding uncontrollably, "Jace," she scolded, "You can't just leave your back shredded you know!"

"And you can't just dress around the apartment like that you know," I snapped at her, dredging the matter up again as I felt the iratze finish.

Then I became aware of her hands on my shoulder and back. Raziel, this tension was ridiculous.

"Why?" She sassed, "What are you going to do?"

I looked at her with lust heavy in my eyes, all the things I would like to do to her flashing in front of my eyes, "I could make you scream my name," I murmured as I slowly shifted, pressing my body over hers, "I could make you moan and your toes curl."

She was panting even before we kissed. It was furious and desperate and needed. I growled as I felt her fingers tug on my hair. She bit my bottom lip and my hands, which were on either side of her, clenched. God what this girl did to me.

I shuddered and kissed along her jaw, going down to her neck and nipped and sucked. I was acutely aware of what I was doing, where I was, where she was and what she was doing. I slipped my hands under her to bring our bodies closer together, so they we were flat against each other as she ran her hands over my body, through my hair, and I sucked on her neck, kissing and nibbling.

My hands began to move from where they were, running over her slim stomach and down to her hips. I just loved the feel of her body in my hands. My hands travelled upwards and I could feel her breathing become more laboured. She moaned slightly when I brushed her breasts.

My hands didn't stop and they cupped her face, I broke apart and looked down at her. Clary had a slight flush on her cheeks, her fiery hair was spread out behind her and her red wet lips were in a small pout. Her eyes were the best, lit in excitement and mischievousness, I whispered, "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

I started giving her small kisses, all along her jaw to her ear. I had one hand on her thigh and it slowly travelled upwards. I moved to her inner thigh and moved higher, "You really shouldn't have challenged me Clary; you really shouldn't have wore these."

Suddenly I picked her up with two hands on her hips. She gasped in surprise but then wrapped her legs around me, and we began kissing as I carried her into my dark, unlit room. I set her on my bed and quickly followed, resting on top of her.

But then she managed to turn us over and she was straddling my stomach, still kissing me deeply. She sighed and sat up. It was dim, but the neon lights from the signs across the street lit her up in a soft red glow. I got up on my elbows and tugged at the tank top playfully.

She bit her lip and nodded to me. With my fingers splayed I slipped them under her top, ghosting over her stomach and around her back, pushing the top over her shoulders and over her head. I gasped, she was just so beautiful. I sat up and began kissing her stomach and moving up between her breasts, over her neck and then we were kissing each other frantically again.

Her fingers scrambled at my jeans and undid my button which to be quite frank was a relief. I involuntary groaned when her fingers bushed against my erection. Despite herself I could hear her soft chuckle in the dark.

I shook my head, "Clary, you don't know what you do to me," I grabbed her waist as I kicked my jeans off so she didn't fall off me, but it just brought us closer.

Our mouths clashed in another deep and dirty kiss, but this was better than before. Whereas earlier I was aware, now everything, every feeling, every thought, was clouded by the thought of Clary on top of me. We started grinding against each other; I was just in a sea of god damn _good_.

I flung her back on the bed and took my boxers off of her, I shook my head, "Damn Clary, you're killing me, you're really killing me," I groaned and carried on kissing her, sliding my hand up her thigh. But this time I didn't pull back, Clary gasped in shock and her body automatically arched up closer to mine at the contact.

"Jace!" I bit my lip; her voice was a mixture of shock, begging and excitement. My breath whooshed out when her hand slipped into my boxers; she grasped me in her hand.

"Oh fuck!" I gripped her hips like they were my life line.

This was like nothing before. I knew I was Clary's first, not just from when we've talked about sex before but now, she was unsure about what she was doing. But in a way, she was sure, guided from my reactions but from something else to...

I couldn't continue the thought as she tugged my boxers off. I complied, kicking them off. I sighed, glad that I had gotten rid of the last restriction. I hovered back over Clary and we began kissing, but this wasn't like it was on the couch, now she was letting her instincts take over, letting herself let go of her inhibitions.

We were wrapped up into each other, and I groaned as I leant over her to my nightstand, pulling out a condom. I nearly fell off the bed, so I stood and grabbed one, unwrapped it and slid it on.

I had slept with other girls, but this was the only time my heart was beating erratically. Those other girls were just a fuck. But now, with Clary, I was solely concentrated on her. Clary wasn't just another fuck; I was making love to her. I couldn't believe I just thought that but it's true.

I crawled back on top of her and positioned myself, kissing and sucking on her ear before I asked, "Are you ready Baby?"

Clary's hands went into my hair and said, "Too ready."

I nodded and thrust into her. She tensed and her hands tightened in my hair, but she didn't cry out in pain either. That thought barely processed as I grabbed her, "Clary, by the angel Clary," I grunted as I continued, slowly. I bit her softly on her shoulder, just where it meets the neck. It was taking most of my will not to speed up, but I knew on some level that even if I did let go I wouldn't, Clary was my main priority.

I whispered sweet nothings into her ear as she began to move with me and gasp and moan. I told her how she was made for me, how she was my perfect woman. We kissed and moaned and sucked. I was lost in her. She was my everything.

Once we finished we clung to each other, shaking and panting. I moved and lay next to her, holding her in my arms. In the neon light I could see her face, she was covered in sweat but the expression on her face was indescribable. It wasn't bad, just a face of an angel.

Her eyes were on me, and I moved a strand of her copper hair from her face. She closed her eyes in pleasure, so I started to run my index finger over her face tickling it. I mesmerized her face as I ran my finger from her forehead down past her nose; I outlined her lips and then ran over to ghost over her cheek bones.

She fell asleep with me doing that. I kissed her temple and then settled in next to her. When I had imagined us after we had first had sex, I had expected her to question herself like always. Doubt how well she had pleased me. But I think that this time, for once, she knew that I didn't and couldn't have any better.

Sometimes, I think Clary was made for me.

**So, that is my horrible attempt at a Lemon. I think I should put fluff instead of Lemon, because I just can't bring myself to write like that. Just to clear confusion, I am not a guy so I am going out on a whim and pretty much shooting myself by doing this in Jace's POV. **

**Please tell me thoughts and constructive criticism. If you liked it, then I think you're the kindest reader ever. If you were disappointed, tell me, and I probably will rebrand it as fluff. Or if you didn't like it, tell me why without being mean ^-^.**

**From a needy and self-conscious writer to fellow fanfictioners, I am begging you to**

**REVIEW FOR CRIPES SAKE!**

**FW ;{D **


End file.
